


Punishing the Mind Through the Body

by Sethrine



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Aftercare, Caning, Consensual, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Other, Punishment, Spanking, Sub!V, Sweet, dom!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:25:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sethrine/pseuds/Sethrine
Summary: It came as a complete surprise when, that evening, V came to you with a seductive smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes as you sat at the edge of your bed, his hands reaching out to offer you his embellished cane as a single request left his lips.“Punish me.”





	Punishing the Mind Through the Body

**Author's Note:**

> Again, my lovely friends on discord are horrible enablers. I love them so much. Thanks to them, you get this wee bit of spicy angst with some fluff at the end.

Punishment was not something you doled out often, if at all. It helped that V was a good boy, extremely cheeky and more flirtatious than anyone would have guessed, but he never really liked to cross the line, at least not to the point of needing physical punishments.

On the rare occasion that one was required, you always started out with your hand, creating a fine fire through increasingly sharper slaps against bared skin until your fingers tingled and V’s breaths turned wispy. Then, the true punishment came in, usually ten harsh slaps of the paddle against his sensitive rear. By the end, he was gently sobbing and apologizing for any misdeeds, and you would be quick to shush him, love him, and assure him that all was forgiven.

It came as a complete surprise when, that evening, V came to you with a seductive smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes as you sat at the edge of your bed, his hands reaching out to offer you his embellished cane as a single request left his lips.

“Punish me.”

The implication was clear, as had been every request he had made to you in the past. Honestly, you were up for most anything he offered, and research was a key component in how you handled each and every wish of his.

Caning was something you had looked up early on in your relationship as a possible means of punishment, but you had made it a personal rule to not use a cane in any form or fashion unless V explicitly asked you to.

Still, you were hesitant.

“You haven’t warranted a punishment,” you said, though you found your hands moving to relieve V of his cane. He seemed to relax just a fraction at your easy acceptance of his offering.

“To your knowledge, perhaps,” he spoke in a low drawl.

Your brows furrowed.

“Is there something I need to know, V? Something you want to tell me?”

V visibly hesitated, lips almost trembling before shutting into as thin a line as the plush flesh would allow. You sighed, looking down at the cane in your hands for a brief moment, debating on whether or not to put it aside. It wasn’t like him to be so tight-lipped about such a thing.

“V, if you can’t tell me why you-”

“Please,” he interrupted in a soft voice, green eyes downcast and hands forming into tight fists at his sides. “I foolishly ask so much of you, and you always give. This request is not without its reasons, I assure you.”

He hesitated once more, words left unsaid at the tip of his tongue. You waited patiently for him to continue.

“I…I need this. So, please, punish me.”

You stared at him for a long moment, eyes roaming over the tense hold of his thin shoulders, his own gaze still trained on the floor.

“Look at me,” you requested gently, and without any indecisiveness, his head rose, green eyes looking into your own. Just from that moment of contact, you could tell something was weighing heavily on his mind, and he was asking you to take care of him, to make whatever was plaguing him disappear, if for just a while.

How could you possibly deny him in his moment of need?

“Strip for me,” you said, voice light as you repositioned on the bed and placed the cane beside you. There was no teasing to your tone, no demand for him to draw out the moment or make haste, just a simple request that he was sure to follow.

Instantly, the tension in his body seemed to release, his shoulders nearly sagging as he swayed on his feet for a beat of a moment. The smile that graced his lips at that moment was one of relief.

V wasn’t particularly fast in undressing, but he didn’t take his time, either. He removed each article of clothing succinctly and placed them in the chair you had stashed away in the corner of your room, as he had each time you both started a session. He then moved to stand before you, hands tucked behind his back as you let your gaze wander over his naked form.

He is simply stunning, in your eyes. From his long legs that went on forever to the slim shape of his build; from his smooth, pale skin covered in remarkable black markings to his irresistibly plush lips, there wasn’t anything about him that you didn’t find attractive. There was nothing about V that you didn’t absolutely adore.

“Come here,” you said, and V was quick to comply, taking a couple steps closer until you were able to reach out and touch his skin.

You ran the palms of your hands across his shoulders, trailing them down across his thin chest, pausing to run the pads of your fingers against his budding nipples. Gooseflesh arose with your light touches as you traced the dark ink along his body down, down, downward until fingertips teased just the slightest at the base of his still-soft cock.

All the while, his hands remained behind his back, just as he had been taught to do. His breath left him in soft gasps at each caress against his skin, but otherwise, he made no other noise, made no other suggestions that would sway you to continue or to speed up the process.

He was in your domain, and he had relinquished his power to you as soon as he offered his cane.

Your hands trailed back up his body, stopping once more to tweak at pale pink nipples, before sliding straight up to his neck. Gently, carefully, you squeezed on either side, watching as V’s eyes fluttered closed for a brief moment, lips parting to take in constricted air. You tugged ever so slightly, and V followed the movement until he was bending at your eye level, his gaze locked with your intense one.

“What’s your safe word, darling?”

“Yamato,” he answered wispily, and the irony of the word was not lost on you when he first brought it up. Still, it was easy to say, a word he would never use in the context of your playtime, and you allowed it as his escape out of anything he was uncomfortable with.

“Good, thank you,” you said, pulling him just a bit closer to kiss his forehead, a gentle reminder that you would take care of him.

You released your hold on him and maneuvered yourself on the bed until the backs of your knees were completely flush against the edge of the mattress, ensuring that you had enough space for V.

“Across my lap, darling. You know the position.”

V took great care into climbing on the bed, carefully draping himself over your clothed legs and positioning himself more comfortably. You adjusted him minutely, trailing your hands along the expanse of his back to ease him into the transition. He was already so much more relaxed than he had been when approaching you, and you wondered for the briefest moment just how long he had been needing this form of release from his mind.

“I’m going to use my hand,” you said, the same beginning speech you gave to ensure he knew what was going to happen. “I will spank you until I believe you’re ready for more, and then I will use your cane to continue. Since you asked me for this punishment, there is no set number of swats, nor will you have to count. I will continue until you wish for me to stop, or I believe that you’ve had enough.”

“Yes, love,” he murmured, words already sounding heavy, as if he were drunk off the promise alone of your touch.

“Good. So good for me, V,” you cooed, hand trailing down his back once more until it rested against the small swell of his ass.

He was a thin thing; he was fragile in a way that was not belied by his cunning strength in battle, much more slight than the bulk of his comrades, but there was enough flesh for you to grab hold of, of which you did so freely. V gasped and shifted slightly, hips lifting up into your touch, and you smiled endearingly at the action.

The sharp smack of your hand mere seconds later against his backside was completely unexpected, enough so that V couldn’t help but let out a surprised little sound that had your blood simmering through your veins.

You rained several more smacks against his flesh in quick succession, pausing to run your hand over the smarting skin to give V time to process the feeling. He was breathing deeper, soft pants and fingers clenching at the sheets as he rested his head against his crossed arms. From your position, you could see that his eyes were closed and lips parted, just as they were before. He was the perfect vision of content, at that moment, contentment that would come to ruin as you continued your play.

You resumed your spanking, hand rushing a bit harder toward his reddening cheeks with each hit, and the following response to each landing _smack, smack, smack_ increased the longer you laid ruin to his backside. V was making soft, semi-distressed sounds in the back of his throat, squirming against your steadying hand against his lower back more and more as the sting in his skin worsened.

At one point, you had hit down just right, and a startled shout was followed by a whimper as his hips tried to shy away from your caressing palm. If the hardness against your thigh was any indication, he was enjoying the sweet burn that was left behind, the pale skin between lines of black bright red and hot to the touch.

“How are you doing, darling?” you asked, continuing your gentle caresses as V shuddered in your lap.

“All…all is well,” he mumbled, and you were pleased that it took him a moment to respond. He was finding that space he needed to escape to, the one where he had no worries, just your guiding hands to ground him and your praising voice to lull him and ease his raging thoughts.

“You’re doing so well, V, so very well,” you fawned over him quickly, reaching out to wrap trembling fingers around the middle of his nearly forgotten cane.

“I’m going to use the cane, now,” you informed gently, watching as V nodded in understanding. “Remember, I continue until you tell me otherwise, or until I feel you’ve had enough. You’re so good for me, honey.”

V groaned at the sweet compliment that washed over him like liquid heat, unaware of the deep breaths you had to take to gather to calm your nerves a bit. You held the cane firmly in-hand, gently tapping the smooth surface lightly against V’s ass. He startled the first few times but relaxed into the unassuming feeling.

The first crack of the cane against sensitive skin had the man nearly jumping out of your lap with a pained shout, feet scrabbling for purchase and hands shooting outward toward the headboard.

“Steady, honey, steady,” you eased, pressing down at the small of his back to ensure he didn’t fall. “You can take more, it’s alright. You’ve done so well, so far.”

Once he settled somewhat, lowering his body back to the mattress with harsh pants, you brought the cane down again, receiving another shout, though this time he kept himself from jumping as badly.

“Beautiful, V, you’re doing beautifully.”

Two more swipes from the cane had him sobbing out something unintelligible, something you weren’t completely sure was a plea for more or for you to stop. Checking in garnered a shaking nod of V’s head, his face obscured from your view by inky black hair.

“Words, V.”

“Y-yes…please, I-”

Three more cracks, three more shouted sobs and shaking words you couldn’t understand, but more assured than before were just his way of coping with the pain-pleasure that radiated along his lower half. The raised marks along his skin were a satisfying contrast to the smooth flesh surrounding each welting strike.

You continued your assault after admiring the deepening colored marks, though kept to no more than five swipes at a time, ensuring V had a moment to breathe and process the feelings coursing through his body.

During one particular set of strikes, you suddenly noticed a difference in V’s body language. He was still fighting the painful swats, but it seemed much more insistent, and his sobs had become deeper, more despaired in sound. Even more telling was the lack of hard flesh against your thigh, of which had still been persistent only a couple strikes before. The lack of intense wetness meant he had not cum, and nothing else had changed in your approach to the punishment to garner such a drastic change.

Something wasn’t right.

“V? Honey, how are you feeling?” you asked but didn’t receive a response. Concerned, you made to place the cane back on your bed, but a shaking hand shot out and grabbed hold of your wrist, grip weak and fingers trembling fiercely.

“P-please, I can…I-I’m good,” he assured you through hiccupping sobs, his bleary eyes finding yours. You had never seen him so wrecked before, nor had seeing him in such a state garnered such an ache in your heart.

“V, I think we should-”

“I didn’t say it,” he forced out, voice wavering, turning you loose and hiding his face away through the veil of his hair. “I d-didn’t say it...please, _please, I beg you_!”

You returned to your position, cane hovering over his backside. He sagged against the bed, another sob leaving him, though you were much more aware of the tone.

Only three more swats were all you were willing to give him before you were tossing the cane away, the damn thing giving a loud clatter and startling V into action. You were forced to move a suddenly panicked V, trying your best to maneuver him out of your lap and further onto the bed in a more comfortable position.

“V, darling, honey, I’m right here, I’m here,” you spoke firmly, just able to get your arms around him and pulling him flush against you, his sweaty, tear-stained face mashing into the skin of your neck.

His arms were around you a moment later, and he was suddenly clinging to you as if his very life depended on you remaining pressed to your body. He gasped and cried against your skin, fingers pulling at your shirt as he squirmed. All the while, you shushed him with gentle praise, an arm firmly against his flushed back as you ran careful fingers through his mussed hair.

After several long minutes, he finally began to calm, body going lax and hands remaining in one place against your back. You could still feel tears smear against your neck, hot puffs of air warming your skin further as V slowly but surely came back to himself.

“How are you doing?” you asked again after V’s breathing had evened out and his tears had mostly dried up, earning a shaky, falsely amused huff of breath.

“I’m…alright, now. I didn’t intend to worry you, love.”

“What happened?”

V hesitated, not for the first time that night, but you remained as patient as ever until he was ready to speak.

“I felt I was obligated to continue the punishment, that it wasn’t enough to atone for everything. I…I’ve done truly horrible things. I deserve so much _more_ -”

“No,” you denied vehemently, the single word making the vulnerable man flinch in your arms, though he didn’t move away.

You huffed out a sigh that ruffled a few strands of his hair, tamping down the desire to prove him wrong. He had already been through an ordeal, left as a bleeding wound before you. It was time for you to patch him up and make him whole once more.

“You are part of him,” you voiced gently, factually, feeling V’s breath hitch against you, “but he is not _you_ , V, and you have done more good in such a short time than he has ever done in his lifetime. You are _good_ , V, my good darling. You have nothing to atone for.”

Long, pale fingers clenched tighter against the fabric of your shirt as a stuttering breath passed V’s lips, a release of tension he carried with him even through the punishment. This time, he truly sagged in your hold, plush lips pressing against your neck insistently as you dotted kisses against his hair.

“How are you feeling?” you asked one last time, pulling back just slightly to look down into a glimmering green gaze. Remnants of tears edged his lower lashes, and you were gentle in your quest to swipe them away with the smooth motion of the pads of your thumbs.

“Better,” he answered honestly, “sore, though it was expected.”

You hummed, tracing a hand down his back before just barely ghosting fingertips over the raw hide of his ass. He sucked in a breath through his teeth, pressing closer to you to escape your touch. You pulled away quickly with a sympathetic smile.

“I know, darling. I can run you a bath if you like? I’ll be sure to use that special balm on your welts, after.”

“If it’s not too much trouble, I think I’d much rather stay like this, for the time being.”

“Of course, whatever you want.”

V smiled tiredly up at you, his hand questing from your back to caress the side of your face.

“Thank you, love.”

Your heart swelled with adoration for the man currently in your arms, a sweet smile finding its way to your lips as you leaned in and planted a tender kiss against his own smile.

“Of course, darling. I love you, so very much, V. Don’t ever forget that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! Please, let me know what you thought of the fic! Keeps me motivated to write more goodness for you guys!
> 
> As always, see ya next time!


End file.
